


Lover's Quarrel

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feminism, Romance, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Itachi and his lover, Megha, have gotten in a small argument || Requested by Follower on Quotev





	Lover's Quarrel

Itachi groaned as he chased after his girlfriend Megha; he wasn’t careful with his words and insulted her in some way. Megha was stubborn, strong, and independent woman, something he assumed had to do with how he insulted her when he insisted she not become ANBU with him. She must’ve taken it the wrong way when he said it, but he only said it because he didn’t want her getting hurt or worse.

She turned to him when they’d reached their home in the Uchiha compound, “is it because I’m a girl?!” She yelled at him.

He knew it, she’d taken it the wrong way, “no never Megha! I know you’re capable of handling yourself in any situation,” Itachi said back.

She sighed, “then why? Why can’t I join your ANBU squad?” She asked with a sound of hurt in her voice.

Itachi hated seeing her so upset, especially because of him, but he intended to marry her one day and didn’t want to lose her before he had the chance. Itachi took her into his arms and held her close to him as he ran his hand through her hair the way she liked.

Itachi sighed, “I just don’t want to lose you before we have the chance to have a family together, is that too much to ask?” Itachi asked with sadness in his own voice.

She looked up at him surprised to hear him sound vulnerable. Itachi was normally a stoic man who showed little of his emotions, so for him to sound so sad and show it on his face this must be important to him. She sighed, she wasn’t going to give up her dream of being ANBU, but she figured she could at least put it off for a few more years before joining.

She looked at Itachi and nodded, “don’t think that just because I’m giving in for now means I’m backing down, I love you Itachi and that’s why I’m just going to put it off a few years,” she said as she looked at him.

Itachi smiled and kissed her, he whispered against her lips, “I can live with that,” Itachi said.

Megha kissed back and took Itachi’s hand to their room. He had a meeting with the village elders tomorrow so she wouldn’t keep him up any longer. She admitted that at times she was a bit hard-headed but she understood Itachi’s fear. His last girlfriend had died on a mission and he just didn’t want to lose her the same way he lost Izumi. Megha sighed. She was okay with putting her dream to the side for now as long as she eventually got to do it, besides she had all the time in the world to achieve her goals. Right now maybe she should just enjoy her time with her boyfriend.

Itachi smiled happily as they laid in bed and snuggled for the night. He knew he could rest his fears for tonight and show her how much he loved her and appreciated her hot-tempered, stubborn self. Itachi kissed the back of her neck as they snuggled and pulled the blankets up to the shoulders. Tonight they would rest happily in each other’s arms and sleep away both of their worries and stresses. Tonight they were happy.


End file.
